


Dark Gods

by smarmyPirate



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Horrorterrors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarmyPirate/pseuds/smarmyPirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sky was burning above you, and bellow you the ground opened up, swirled around, and threatened to swallow you. You... Sort of wish that it would just hurry up and do so. Existing wasn't a thing that you wanted to do in a broken universe. And soon, you wouldn't. You hands turned to static as your mind melted away, and soon you were surrounded by darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Gods

Your name is- well, does your name actually matter anymore? 

No, you decide, it doesn't. Your name doesn't matter anymore, and neither do you, because you got reset and now... And now, you are doomed.

The scratch would wipe out your session. You were already informed of this. Your teammates all died, right at the last moment, so that they could live on… Or, if not live on, at least exist, remember themselves, and… Well they wouldn’t end up like you were about to.

You couldn't do it.

You went god tier, the only god tier on your team, and your partial immortality was soon to be your demise. Dying was, ironically (Dave would love that, you found yourself thinking) the only way to save yourself and at the last moment couldn't stop yourself from resurrecting, and therefore being doomed. Suddenly, the sky seemed to break, and you knew that the session reset. Your friends were dead, but they still existed, somewhere out there.

Soon, you would not anymore.

You fell to the ground, the ground which was swirling and breaking beneath you, tears staining your eyes as you looked around. Already the land you were to meet your demise on was twisting out of reality, like a glitch.

A glitch.

You looked at your hands, and that's what you were, too. A glitch.

You screamed, and screamed, but there was no one to hear you as your planet twisted into nothingness, your arms and legs into nothingness, the once happy salamanders that you had once loved to play with; nothingness.

You would live on, so you had been told, on the other side of the scratch, but that ‘you’ didn't have your memories, and that you wasn't the one being wiped out of paradox space.

You were.

The session, your session, trembled and broke, and there was a loud, deafening, but at the same time, without sound, 'snap', and that was the end. You were in a void of uncertainty, but you were sure of one thing; you should no longer exist.

But somehow, at the same time, you did.

You weren't you anymore, you were sure of that.

You were different, wrong in a way that scared you at first.

And the pain! Worse pain than any you had felt in your life.

But power.

Power and knowledge and a million other things coursed through you.

You looked around as best you could in your state and found... You found that all of a sudden you existed like you never had before. You were powerful, god like in a way that your God Tier had never given you.

You concentrated on this power, dwelled in it, and felt it corrupt you.

Not all at once; it might have taken a second or maybe a millennium. You didn't care. You had time. 

You tasted the power flow through you, and for so long, that was enough. But eventually you felt greedy, you wanted more power than before.

You started moving for the first time since you had been scratched out.

And you made your way to your old friends, the dead ones who 'survived' your session by ending it all.

At first you only wanted to relive your old happiness. But then your new form supplied you with anger, and it burned inside you.

You traveled through paradox space, to the dream bubbles, and to your dead friends.

Their screams upon seeing you were the same deafening, yet noiseless, sounds that you had heard when your session ended. You laughed, your new voice scratching and horrible. You looked to them, to see their recognition and for them to join in your chuckles and for things to be normal despite all odds, despite everything.

They did not laugh.

They did not recognize you.

But you knew them, despite their somewhat changed, dead looks.

They didn’t remember.

They DIDN’T REMEMBER.

All your power concentrated itself into your anger, and you tested your God Like dark forces for the first time.

You bared your teeth, all of the thousands of them, and you wiped them, and the entire dreambubble they existed in, out.

You watched them disappear from existence just as they had been prepared to watch you go, when they had no way of saving you with the scratch.

You couldn't bring yourself to care. You were too far gone.

You were different now, with your omnipotence and your dark powers. 

But when you traveled through paradox space, lending doom to all that crossed you in that new session that you, and you alone, now that your friends were dead, owned, you still retained one of your old traits. 

Everywhere you went a tremendous winds, with speeds and strength immeasurable to anything, strong enough to blow galaxies out of their orbit, followed you.

Your name used to be John Egbert, but it wasn't anymore.

You were a dark god in the furthest realm.

And you were going to get revenge on the session made from your demise.


End file.
